The life of a Movie Star
by Metal Roses
Summary: When Isabella Swan was selected by Edward Cullen to lead in his up coming movie she is ecstatic. She tries her hardest, but will that attract too much attention from a paparazzi? Apparently not everything is as it seems. Not all human ;
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Twilight... That is Stephanie Meyer's job...**_

As I was running down the street with the mob following my every turn, I couldn't stop thinking about what I was meant to do next. I turned down alleys, ran out into busy streets filled with cars. I almost got hit one or two times but the adrenaline was pumping through me like no tomorrow. Once I reached the _Zoom Lock Inc._ building, I turned on my heels and faced the crowd of blood thirsty civilians.

'That's a wrap!' yelled Edward from the director's chair. 'That was fantastic Isabella, you really harnessed the idea I wanted in that scene. Well done'

That was as much praise as I needed. Edward Cullen was a prestigious director – the best of the best. His movies were always suspense filled and got the best reviews possible, and I was chosen by him to play lead.

I must admit, when he called out my name I felt very smug inside. Being chosen by THE Edward Cullen was a massive step up in the acting career. Even just 2 weeks into the shoot, I was already being approached by Edward's rival directors.

'_We will give you better pay'_ I remember one of them saying to me, but I declined, partly because their movie was predicted to be extremely horrible, but also because I'm starting to appreciate Edward, and not just as a fine director. Sure he isn't there on sunny days, but that's just his style.

Once I was in my dressing room, I heard a soft rapping at the door.

'Who is it?' I asked, quite loudly, towards the door.

'It's the lighting guy, you know, Jacob Black?' replied the voice, quite tentatively. He had a nice voice, so I decided to let him in.

'Hey'

'Hey. So what has brought you here?' I was curious as to why he was in my dressing room, but why shouldn't I?

'I just wanted to know if ... the lighting was too bright today, Isabella.'

'Please, call me Bella, and it was great. I wasn't blinded this time.' I chuckled to myself remembering when he put the lighting up to high and I couldn't see 10 meters in front of me.

'Yeah, sorry about that...' he turned for the door as he sighed and said 'cya 'round... Bella'

'Bye Jacob' when he closed the door, I heard him mumble something... but I couldn't quite make it out.

When I made it home, Alice jumped all over me like an exited puppy seeing his master.

'Alice, get off me!' I said with a tone of humour in my voice.

'And why should I do that? You are my best friend after all! So how was the shoot?'

'It was absolutely great Alice! I was chased by a mob, and Edward said my acting was fantastic!'

As I plunged deeper into what happened today, how many shots we had to take of the same scene until we got it right, I decided to exclude the episode with Jacob from the conversation. Alice was exited to hear the gossip all the same, no wonder she's my best friend.

I made spaghetti bolognaise for dinner, and called Charlie and my mother. They were both so pleased to hear my voice. I whispered 'I love you' to both of them and set up the stairs to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with the sleep sitting in the corners of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes roughly and sat on the edge of my bed. I sighed and let my head loll back as I remembered the dream I had only just had moments ago. Edward had looked beautiful across the table as he told me he loved me...

I heard the sharp rattle of a fist against the door of my bedroom door. 'Isabella! I know that you're not a morning person, but this is REDICULOUS!' Alice yelled through the thick wooden door.

'In a minute' I shouted back. I glanced at my clock and it read 9:00 and I had to be at hair and make-up by 9:30 at the latest. 'Oh my gosh...'

'I'll take that as you realising that you don't have a minute! I can't believe this Bella; you know how much today means to me! I need to go to a blind date on the other side of town by 10, and still drop you off! Please hurry!' I could hear from her tone that she was fighting to stay in control of her emotions by the time she finished the miniature rant.

I raced into the shower, threw hair products through it as quickly as possible and raced out, the guys in hair and make-up preferred when my hair was wet so I didn't dry it. I picked out clothes as quickly as I could, not taking notice of what they were and whether they worked together. I raced out of the house, skipping breakfast which wasn't my typical behaviour. Alice was waiting in the car with an impatient look on her face and tapping the wheel. The first thing I noticed was her eyes.

I almost jumped through the window, but I decided against ripping my clothes. I slammed the door shut, accidently, and clipped the seat belt into place. Alice raced out of our drive way. 'Took you're time'

I glanced at the clock; it said it was 9:20. 'I think that's a personal record for me Alice, even you must admit'

She and I laughed for what seemed like a short time. 'Still doesn't mean you didn't wake up earlier'

So she was still angry about that 'Look, I'm sorry, I was just having a great dream-'

'About Edward'

'Yes, about Edward' I answered with a smile on my face, she knew me way too well.

'Oh, okay, all is forgiven' she winked at me. I hit her on her shoulder.

'Yuck! Alice, he's you're brother!'

She simply laughed and looked at me knowingly, and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks as I realised why she winked. She knows how much I like him.

It was weird that Alice was Edwards' sister, but I could see the resemblances in appearance and behaviour. They had the same pale skin, topaz eyes that sometimes turned black. They always made excuses of why they never were never in the sunlight and they were both so secretive.

I was pulled out of my trance by Alice pushing me out of the car. 'What are you doing Alice?'

'I'm making sure that I'm not going to be late!' she stared at me intensely with her black eyes.

My body began to move against my better judgement; it jerked back and stumbled out the open door of the car.

'Okay, thanks. Bye Bella!' Alice yelled as she sped off once again.

I just waved back with a look of confusion on my face.

The hair and make-up people were swift; smearing eyeliner on me and curling my hair. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the camera with Edward telling me what he wanted me to do during the scene we were shooting today.

'I want you to emerge from your home, and walk into the sunlight. I want to see the pain on your face as the sun hits your skin. Convulse back, and sit on the red couch in the middle of the room. Do you understand?'

Automatically, I responded 'of course'.

As I stepped on set, Jacob smiled at me and I smiled back. I stepped into the hallway. The set had almost no light.

'And... ACTION!'

I stepped around the bookcase to my left, dodged the red woven couch in the middle, obviously being the one Edward wanted me to sit in. Threw open the door, doubled over and screamed. I fell back and began to scramble out of the light protruding from the open door frame. I rammed into the chair and raised myself into it. I let my body go limp. That was what vampires did wasn't it?

'Cut! Bella that was so good. I think we've gotten that part of the scene. Go into hair and make-up and get ready for the next part. Be quick'

I raced off set and ran to the hair and make-up crew.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own the characters used in this story are not my property. They are Stephanie Meyers. **_

Rosalie Hale was the hair and make-up person that worked on me the most. She always has a habit of chatting mindlessly to herself more than me. I didn't mind, until she asked me questions.

'So what do you think, Bella?'

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a jolt. 'Hmm? What do I think of what?' I was thoroughly confused by the situation I had just been placed in.

'About the movie, weren't you listening?' Her topaz eyes filled with curiosity.

'Truthfully, no I wasn't... I was in my own world. But I think the movie will be good, even if it's just because yours truly has the leading role.' I gestured towards myself and winked.

Rosalie sniggered and rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right'

I must admit, Rosalie was _good_. She had covered most of my body and face with a smoky, powdery substance. I couldn't figure out what it was. I thought I looked pretty freaky as I walked toward Edward, sprawled in the director's chair.

'How long does it take to get some stupid-' Edwards frustrations visibly reduced as he raked over my body, I suddenly felt underdressed. 'Great, you're back. Go on set and run through the next shot. I want multiple angles, so we will be running through it at _least_ 10 times. It'll be long, but it'll be worth it.'

The blood red dress I was wearing was made of a heavy boutique satin. The scoop was folded down softly, almost a cross between a soft curve and a V. The folds rose into inch thick straps over my shoulder. I'm sure I looked good, but I still felt self conscious.

I gave Edward a stiff nod, and tried to manage a smile but I think I looked stunned.

I rose onto the set for the second time today. The set was dark, obviously trying to make it look like it was night. I sat back in the chair and went limp again. Hoping, no, _praying_ that I was in the same spot I was before I left.

'Annnnnd, ACTION!'

I heard the familiar click that signalled the beginning of the take.

I waited a solid five seconds, steadying my breath, then snapped my head up and looked out the door. I rose to my feet, slowly but deliberately, pretended to steady myself for a quarter of a second and took my first step forward. I advanced towards the door steadily and with purpose. I focused on Jake, who was on the other side of the door, sitting behind a massive amount of buttons on a table.

He smiled at me.

I didn't smile back. I was too far in character to back out now. I stared at him like he's a gazelle, waiting to be pounced upon by a tiger. And I was the tiger.

I took a defensive stance, and bared my teeth.

'CUT! Good Bella, I know you could've done better though.' He raised an eyebrow as he said it, assessing my reaction. I didn't respond, I kept my face straight. 'Roll through it again'

The amount of takes he wanted took the almost the whole night. By the end of it, my nerved felt shot.

I sighed as I peeled of the heavy dress and pulled on the clothes I had thrown on this morning and was thoroughly repulsed. I had forgotten I had these... _things_ in my possession.

As I headed to my car I heard someone behind me call my name. I turned and a smile spread across my face.

'Hey Jake'

'For the record, _I_ thought you were amazing the first time.' He gushed 'You're a really good actress Bella. Well, at least I think so.' His eyes were full of admiration. I had to stifle a giggle.

'Thanks Jake that means a lot' I could feel my smile growing wider as I spoke.

'I'd better let you get home.' He gestured towards my car with his hand 'I guess I'll see you when I see you.' A smile spread across Jacob's face as he opened his arms and bobbed to one side, trying to convey a message. I think I got it.

'Okay, see you soon.' I laughed, I couldn't help it – he looked ridiculous. I stepped into his arms and immediately felt at home. I felt him laugh at me.

'See you, Bella'

I watched him walk away, feeling the loss already, until I heard someone cough behind me. I could tell it was forced, but I turned around all the same.

'Good evening Isabella.' His sharp features and bronze hair made my breath rush out of me.

'Hey' I said breathlessly.

'You did well today, I'm proud of how you went. I won't be coming in tomorrow, as family is coming over for lunch.' That meant I had the day off. _Score_! 'I want you to run over the script and try to play the film in your head. Figure out what you'll do _before_ you do it. I can tell you are running off instinct at the present time.'

'I'll do that. Thanks have a good night Edward.'

'Goodnight Isabella' He thrust his hand towards me. I took it, he had impossibly cold skin.

At that moment a soft breeze came from behind me, throwing some of my hair into my face. I felt Edward stiffen as the breeze hit his face.

He dropped my hand wordlessly and walked away.

I was left stunned on the drive home, driving on pure instinct.

I fumbled with the keys as I pried open the door of my shared home. There were two people on the couch.

'Oh my gosh, _EW!_ Alice, that is FERAL! Get off the couch, what's more get off _him_!' I couldn't stand to watch her devour Jasper's face. It was disgusting.

'Oh, sorry Bella'

'Yeah, sorry Bella' Echoed Jasper, running his fingers though his blonde hair.

'Just make sure he's gone by morning. I'm going to bed.'

I changed into my pyjamas set on auto pilot.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day the sun shone through the window as I read through the script and played the movie in my head.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Need to edit? Tell me what you think. I get very excited when I see I get a new review. **_

_**I'm pretty busy with work and stuff so it could be a while before I update, but I will try to do it regularly. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Alice**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The characters in this story are not my property. They are Stephanie Meyers.**_

I awoke to a rustling on the other side of my bedroom. The full moon shone through my window and illuminated a silhouette leaning against my perfectly white cupboard. They were looking right at me. I couldn't tell exactly where the intruder started and ended, and it scared the hell out of me. The look in those eyes, there were no words for what they were hiding. I kept my eyes trained on the intruder as I reached over to my lamp on my bedside table. Just before I heard the click of the switch, the silhouette ran out my window with such inhuman speed that my eyes could barely keep track of where it was.

My light was on in just enough time to catch a glimpse of bronze coloured hair. I bolted upright.

'ALICE!' I was freaking out at the moment; I needed a best friend to calm me down. 'Get in here _now_! Please!'

'What, what? I was in the middle of figuring out what to wear to the restaurant!' I could tell she was less than impressed about being interrupted; she was going with Jasper after all.

I was shaking with fear at this point and could feel the tears welling in the corner of my eyes. 'There was someone _in my room_!'

'What? Who was it?' Alice was beginning to get alarmed now.

'I- I don't know.' Sobs were wracking though my body. I swung my legs over the side of my bed. 'They were leaning against my cupboard, right _there_! I did- n't know what to d- do, so turned on my light and it seemed to scare them away.' Alice was pressed against my side now, rubbing my left shoulder free of worries. At least that part of my body won't fall apart from shock.

Alice has always been the best shoulder to cry on. She never spoke, nor expected me to speak. She just sat and waited for the worries to be shaken free.

Alice never left my side that night.

I woke up – for the second time – with Alice sitting on the end of my bed. I glanced at my clock, 7:13... _Great_.

'Morning Bella' At least Alice seemed particularly chirpy this morning.

I grumbled back. I didn't want to get up this early at all.

'Don't be like that! I will refuse to make you breakfast.' With that she yanked my covers off my bed. I screamed.

'ALICE! That is _so_ rude!' I hated it when she did that. I should've shoved her out my door last night and locked it behind her like I always do.

'You get _five_ minutes, and then you're yanked off the bed.' She laughed freely as she crossed the room, and walked out the door. She closed the door winking and holding up the covers she had just stolen from me.

She always got me with that one. Last time I refused to get out after she made that threat I had little hand shaped bruises on my ankles for a month. I winced at the memory.

I tried – and failed – to get comfortable without the covers. So I got up and changed into a simple white summer dress. Sure the summer in Forks wasn't great, but you get used to the down fall of rain and eventually deal with it. I hated the rain, but I loved Forks.

I came down the stairs just as the timer Alice had set went off.

Alice was leaning over a frying pan on the stove top. I tried to say something; but she beat me to the punch. 'About time, cutting it close much?' She had humour in her voice, which was a good thing.

'Oh well, it's early isn't it? What's cooking?' I could tell I was starting to sound annoyed.

She stared at me menacingly. 'It isn't that early, and it's omelettes, but only because you asked me so nicely.' She was trying to be sarcastic, but I just rolled my eyes and sat at the table.

We ate in silence.

The first person I saw as I got out of the car was Edward. He ran his fingers through his hair as effortlessly as breathing. He was looking to his right, talking to the editor; Emmett. I was watching Edward's reactions so closely; he was whispering furiously to Emmett about something. Alice pulled out of the lot with a small wave.

'Miss Swan? What do you think of the rumours going around that Edward only chose you as his leading role because he has unprofessional feelings about you?' Mike shoved the microphone into my face, and I started to feel claustrophobic.

I remembered reading about this in the _New Idea __tm _magazine that I buy each time a new issue came out. 'I think it is ridiculous. Edward has a high standard that needs to be lived up to; he would not brandish it by allowing his feelings to intrude upon the selection process of actresses.' I was starting to feel really annoyed by his presence. He was annoying in high school, but this was ridiculous.

'Thank you Isabella.' Without another word, Mike walked away. But he never just _walked away_.

'What's wrong, Mike?' He kept walking 'Mike?' This was really strange behaviour for Mike, he liked the gossip, especially that which included me.

When I turned around I found Edward staring at me, with Emmett hitting his shoulder. As I walked past I overheard Emmett saying 'Dude; just ask her out!'

Edward approached me after the shoot. 'You're losing you're touch, Isabella. You need to start seeing an acting tutor. Keep what you know fresh.'

'You think I'm not trying hard enough?' I was really hurt by what he had just said.

'I didn't say that Isabella. I merely said that you need to keep fresh. How long has it been since you saw someone about you're acting?'

I felt ashamed. I hadn't seen one since I was seventeen. I'm twenty now.

He gave me one of his famous half smiles. 'That's what I thought. I suggest you start seeing someone as soon as possible.' He started to walk away from me, and I felt myself try to follow. Out of better judgement I caught myself before I took a step forward. He was at the other side of the room when I heard someone curse.

'_Shit_.' I could smell the blood before I saw it. When I looked back, I saw that one of the stage crews had sliced their hand with the sharp edge of a broken glass. I began to become light headed, every sense was dizzying. Everything started to play out in slow motion as I tried to take a step away from the blood, but my eyes were focussed on the pool of red being absorbed into the gauze pad. I felt myself begin to fall back when a very tense pair of stone cold arms wrapped around me. I looked up into beautiful butterscotch eyes as they faintly said my name.

When I awoke, I was in my room.

_How did I get here? I don't remember driving home._ I raked through my memories of the day, no driving home was recalled. Then I remembered the image of a sliced hand. I gagged at the thought.

'Isabella? You're awake?' I knew that voice anywhere.

My voice sounded strained as I croaked out his name. 'Edward?'

'Yes, I'm here. Oh, thank god' He sounded relieved when I heard his voice.

I tried to open my eyes, but the lids were far too heavy for my muscles to lift. 'No, don't strain yourself Bella.' Alice was in my room... Great...

'I'll call later. Let me know when she is well enough to speak.' I wanted to protest, tell him to stay, but I couldn't find the strength to say them aloud. The door closed softly as I felt a phone being pressed against my ear. Great, they told Renee.

'Bella? Bella honey, are you there?' She sounded terrified.

I couldn't find the strength to say more than two words. So I simply said, 'Yes, Blood.' Renee would understand what I meant, she was good at that.

'Oh, oh no, honey. You know what it does to you! How did you cut yourself?' It was predictable. Renee always assumed that with my attention to misfortune, that I was the one with the injury. Thanks for that vote of confidence.

'Someone else' I was sick of this already. I just wanted to tell her that it wasn't me and tell her exactly what had happened, but I wasn't strong enough just yet.

'You know you need rest. Do what you have to. Call me as soon as you're better. Bye honey.' Renee was always terrible at ending conversations over the phone; I guess that's where I got it from.

'Bye'

The phone was immediately pulled away from my ear and I could hear the 'end call' tone as Alice pressed it.

'Geez, Bella. Give me more of a heart attack. I _dare_ you.' I didn't want to answer; I just wanted to be left alone for a little while to wallow in my own grief. Eventually Alice got the message and left. I hated the fact that I was squeamish at the sight of blood. Then I realised that I played a vampire.

_What fun this will be..._

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Need to edit? Tell me what you think. I get very excited when I see I get a new review. **_

_**I put this chapter up sooner than I was expecting, probably you too. I had nothing better to do so I thought I could please my reviewers.**_

_**Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Me ;) **_


End file.
